Lilies
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: I remember when we first met. Set like it was only yesterday. I introduced myself and you did too. You may not have noticed, but... I was totally in love with you. (SeaWy fanfiction, warning kinda fluffy yet heart breakingish)


_I remember when we first met. _

_Set like it was only yesterday. _

_I introduced myself and you did too. _

_You may not have noticed, but... _

_I was totally in love with you._

* * *

You were sitting in a field of flowers at my brother's place. They were in full bloom, the lilies . I knew they were your favorite so I decided to check for you here to escort you like a gentleman to the micro nation meeting.

You looked up at me, "Hey Sea!" I smiled when you looked happy to see me. I was surprised because I thought you didn't like me very much. You even said I was annoying.

"Need help picking flowers?" I came by you careful not to step on the beauties.

"Yeah sure." You replied, I noticed a slight shyness in your voice.

I grinned and started plucking some of them. It was easy because the stems were kind of short. We pilled them up one by one until there was a flower collection the size of heap of hay. But then the wind blew and petals flew away, I tried to catch them but you stopped me.

"Let em go Peter." You smiled contently; I on the other hand was surprised you knew my real name. I got mad at myself for not knowing yours. One thing I need to ask you before I die, if I do.

"Hey..." I picked up the two that stayed, "I have an idea." I put the two delicate flowers in your hair and you laugh.

"Do I look pretty?"

I blush and want to say '_Always.' _but something is holding me back... I must be related to England.

"Well s-sure if you want to be!" Did that come out right? You look embarrassed but at the same time a little pissed.

"Thanks." You mumble, that to me is thrilling.

* * *

Soon I realize that I am getting older. I was once twelve but now I'm fifteen all of a sudden and so are you. We're both sent to a mortal academy school because our brothers are against us becoming actual countries someday. Today we're sitting outside for lunch because it's surprisingly warm outside.

We both eat our sandwiches quietly for a bit, not saying anything. I think that's fine though. As long as you're sitting by me and looking over at me every once in awhile.

"Hey, Wendy?" I learned your name finally, "Remember when we were kids and used to argue about who was taller?"

You laugh, "Yeah. I was taller than ya for a bit! But then you-" You stopped for a second flushing slightly and looked away from me, taking another bite out of your food.

I don't understand you sometimes Wy. Maybe I should ask Seborga for advice sometime...

I looked over into the small flower patch and grinned widely, I looked back and forth to make sure no teachers were watching and plucked a pair of lilies.

"Psst, hey Wend." You look over me and roll your eyes smiling.

"Really Pete?" I put them in your hair like I did years ago.

Now that I think about it, it has been a little while since you wore a lily in your hair.

"Do you even like it when I put lilies in your hair?" I ask scratching the back of my head.

You look at me seriously and take a deep breath trying to be confident and mature as always.

"Yes... I like it when you put them in my hair because they suit my appearance and..." She adverted away blushing, "It reminds me of... You... Which makes me... Happy."

"I-I make you happy?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah... Of course..."

I smile hopefully.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Wha-" I kiss your cheek before you can answer.

"See ya." I laugh walking away as your face flushes up to an extreme rate that surprises me.

"S-SEALAND! THAT WAS S-SO UNNECESSARY!" You scream after me, but on the inside I'm thinking,

_I had to. Just to show you how I feel. _

* * *

I catch up with you in the halls finally. I called your name several times and you ignored me. Maybe you were mad about the whole thing that happened yesterday. Maybe I should apologize but I can't bring myself to do that.

"Hey Wendy!" I pant as I catch up with you, slapping my suitcase to my side as we walk.

"Hello Peter..." You look away from me, a tint of pink shading your face. You look a little mad but I don't take much time to notice because I'm staring at the pink flowers in your hair, the ones I gave you yesterday.

I smile, "Glad you took the time to remember me." I'm trying to talk to you, can't you tell?

"W-whatever..." You stutter and speed walk past me, "Gotta get to class."

Something inside me sinks, I want to say '_Hey! Get back here and let me hold your hand or something!' _but once again, I don't feel like I can.

"Oh... Okay..." I reply simply, "See ya..." But you're already gone.

* * *

We are very distant as the world keeps turning. It's making me mad because you still won't even look at me like you used to.

It's senior prom night. I wanted to ask you but I of course was too much of a coward. So instead of taking someone to the dance I was just going to dress in my best blue suit and go to see if you were there. Who knows? If I'm lucky no one had seen you were available. Before I head to the school, I buy a bouquet of what I hope is still your favorite flower.

I walk into the auditorium getting waves from different people. Apparently to most people I'm very handsome and popular. When I was a kid I used to have big fuzzy eyebrows but when I got older I secretly got them waxed and they never grew huge again. I keep my hair in decent shape and not messy like Britain does even though we have the same style blonde, only mine is a bit darker. I find that people are always complimenting my eyes though. They say they're like the night's shining stars.

I find it funny that you haven't said anything like that to me. But maybe that's because you don't like me.

And right when I'm thinking of you, guess who I see?

A gorgeous girl in a lovely pink dress. You look like a super model, not because you're skinny but you've got the most beautiful features ever. I'm shocked that you're not popular around the school too. The sleeves lie on your shoulders and don't go down at all; I don't know how to describe the look because I'm not very smart when it comes to fashion. But then I see your eyes. They're a honey color with a slight hint of chestnut. They make me feel warm on the inside which is something I love about you. Your hair has gotten longer so your style of ponytail make you look mature. Just like you've always wanted.

But I'm shocked to see the only thing missing from your clothing is the usual two lilies.

I take a breath and begin walking towards you hoping you haven't noticed me yet because I want to surprise or scare you like old times. If it all went well, I was going to ask you to dance with me and then we could go out for coffee or something. I saw you about to turn so I turned around as well so then you wouldn't see me or the flowers. I looked over slightly to see something that made my heart crash and shatter.

Someone was taking your hand and you were accepting it.

I held the lilies to my chest as I glanced over at you two in jealousy.

I knew I couldn't be with you.

Next thing I knew, my body was taking me out the door and I dropped the bouquet. Light pink lilies the exact same color of your gown spread and scattered themselves on the floor for you my dear.

* * *

I sat there lying on my bed for who knows how long. The last day of school was going to be the hardest. I was forced into the mortal life and when I get out of here I have to go back to being Sealand. Sealand, the annoying micro nation with a retarded blue sailor hat. No, actually I planned on getting bigger and starting an economy when I leave. Seems like a smart idea, maybe then I'll show England I'm useful. But it's going to take me awhile...

Because I haven't quite gotten over you yet.

Then there's a knock on my door and I go get it.

I open it up and see the biggest shocker ever.

It's you.

With two lilies in your hair.

And the rest of them being pushed toward me.

"Wendy...?" I was astonished.

"Peter... I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't-"

"Yes I did!" You cried, "I saw you at the prom... I knew those flowers were for me... But I was scared..."

"Scared?"

"Scared you were mad at me... For not talking to you for a long time... You must hate me..." You're looking off again but I take your arm before you can try and get away from me.

"Wendy," I took your hand in mine, "I think I've loved you since the day we met... I haven't stopped... You and lilies are the most occurring constant thoughts in my head."

My body isn't thinking at all when I pull you into a hug, it was a natural reflex for me since you were crying.

"Wy... Wendy... I love you."

"I-I... Love you too Pete... I was just too nervous to tell you." You laugh but sniffle at the same time.

I lift your chin up to look at me with both my hands. Your eyes are very wet with tears but they make the amber sparkle brightly. I can't hold back any longer.

I kiss you.

* * *

**Yay! I finally did! X3 **

**I'm pretty sure this is just gonna be a one shot thing but if you guys want an epilogue or another part just ask and I'll probably do it! Anyway see ya! :D **


End file.
